singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Raptor Red
R a p t o r . R E D ; ''' Journal '''origins ; AU''' ' '''designation ;' Utahraptor age ; ~6 player ; mouse ; emeraldmouse 'contact ; ' AIM: whutuhflamer Setting Raptor Red takes place in the Cretaceous period of the Mesozoic era in what is presently known as Utah. The land is covered with rocks and ferns and sometimes dinosaur carcasses because dinosaurs are delicious. Also: tar pits. Gotta watch out for those. The book follows a young Raptor, by the name of Red as she goes through life as an adult Utahraptor looking for a mate and a nice place to settle down and have chicks. It's like Meerkat Manor but with dinosaurs. Which brings us to her AU. Breaking it down into its simplest form: she was abducted by douchey time-travelers that made a “My Fair Lady” style bet, that one could not in fact, teach an animal as base and primitive as a dinosaur to behave like a human. A few cerebral implants and quite a bit of meat later, and Red has shown herself to be kind of presentable. Still a far cry from the level she would have to be to pass as human in the party that marks the bet’s conclusion, but still impressive in that she’s a freakin’ dinosaur. The long version is as follows: Dr. Wiggins was a brilliant and extremely eccentric scientist from the future. ''He developed neural implants for animals. Most notably, a sentience chip that could be installed into pets to boost their intelligence, giving them human-level learning capabilities. It was his crowning achievement and upon its completion, he boasted of it to a good friend of his, one Colonel Bickering. Bickering scoffed at his invention, stating that giving a dog the ability to sass its owner was not much to brag about. Wiggins attempted to explain the finer points of the device and its potential uses, ranging from rescue, police, and military work. Bickering remained unimpressed. In an attempt to acquire the awed reaction he so desperately sought, Wiggins went so far as to say that, with the proper holographic outfitting, the dog in question could pass as a human. That got Bickering's attention and a bet was born. Wiggins, feeling that a domesticated creature like a dog would not stretch the limits of his device's powers, upped the ante (as any rich, eccentric scientist from the future would) and boasted that a wild, primal animal from days long past, fitted with his inventions and the aforementioned holographic devices, could pass for a human at the upcoming Winter Science Ball. Prices were named, hands were shook, and Wiggins went back in time to tranq himself a dinosaur. Dr. Wiggins was wound up with Red, who was less than pleased to wake up in her new surroundings sans her sister and niece. The new found sentience confused her and the dino-sized pet cone she was wearing was shredded to bits in a fit of rage. As the thousand pound raptor proceeded to tear down the enclosure specially made for it, Dr. Wiggins thought for the first time, that installing computer chips into a huge predator might have been a bad idea. The chip itself is wired rather ingeniously into her motivations. Red's biggest priority in life is to find a mate and raise chicks of her own. Knowing this, Wiggins piggybacked on that priority, making the Winter Space Ball seem just as important to her. In her day to day life, she idly thinks about it, much the way she does about mating. It seems borderline obsessive, but that's a small price to pay for winning the bet. In order to keep Red from mauling humans, Wiggins attempted to wire in a program that would make her perceive the species as her kin. Raptors are shown to be extremely loyal to their own, hunting in pairs or packs when necessary. However, even the advanced technology could not trick Red into this line of thinking. Humans, with their vast differences in appearance, scent, and adverse reactions to her, could not all fit under the umbrella of kin. Wiggins fixed this by becoming 'her human,' a provider of food, shelter, and protection to keep her loyal to him. He the conditioned a fear response for other humans via several gun demonstrations. She has been lead to believe that all humans have guns- and that they will all shoot her if they find out her true identity. Red is equipped with one of the advanced holographic systems created. Because it's wired right into her brain, it translates raptor expressions flawlessly into human ones. It also does its best to compensate for her movements- ie, if Red picks something up with her mouth, the chip translates it logically and the hologram appears to pick it up with her hands. It also translates things like greeting head-bobs into waves, and happiness into a smile. Personality Use this space to write about your character's personality and personal background. This can be the same as what you wrote on the app or expanded from there. You are also encouraged to note how your character has changed since entering the game. Abilities & Weaknesses Use this area to write about your character's abilities and weaknesses. Any format is acceptable. Character Relationships '''York-(My human)- '''One of the first people that Red spoke to upon entering Sacrosanct. He agreed to meet her in person after a brief, somewhat confusing talk on the network. After thoroughly smelling him to confirm that he wasn't "her human" she asked if he wanted to take on the title until her humans arrived to pick her up. Red quickly fell in love with her new human- who did not brandish his gun at her and allowed her to roam around and hunt at will. This affection has only grown since then. She wants nothing more than to mother the hell out of him and keep him safe. When her sentience chip was turned off, York still registered as a friend- so much so that she exposed her belly to him on two occasions. She currently lives in his apartment as is more than happy to play guard dog forever. '''Delta-(Program)- '''The first thing Red attempted to do when she met Delta was to eat him. Their relationship got better after that. He proved himself to be helpful and kind and used small words when she became visibly confused. He is one of the first people that Red will ask about anything, given his abilities to quickly and accurately relay information. (Sometimes with pictures ;D) She wants very much to keep him free of harm. '''Grid- '''Loud screeching matches and name calling always ensue wherever Red and Grid are involved. They argue over what makes good parents and whether or not the slaughter of mankind would end the world's problems. While they do occasionally scuffle, the encounters are more about being loud and pawing at the other rather than hoping to cause any serious damage. They are like puppies asserting dominance. Grid and Red were briefly used as mounts by the Team Fortress 2 Pyros in various injury causing games. After Grid told York that she wanted to pop a chestburster into Red, York told his dinosaur compatriot that she shouldn't talk to the xenomorph any longer. Red misses her bitching bro. '''BLU Pyro-(The Tickbird Man)- '''Red chose a bad place to sleep one night and woke up covered in ticks. She proceeded to freak out on the network and BLU came to her rescue. He was the first human to see her without her hologram. He didn't freak out despite her being a huge predatory dinosaur. In fact. He was delighted. He picked the ticks off of her and earned himself a lifetime of free dino-rides. '''RED Pyro-(Grid's Tickbird Man)-' Red thoroughly enjoyed playing Hide and Go Die with RED Pyro while he was riding atop Grid. Between the two pyros, she has a pretty positive association with gasmasks. 'The Flash- (Flashman)- '''Red really took a liking to the Flash for his brief stay in the station. She knew his secret identity via smell and he thought that she was a cute human girl with super strength. They had many confusing conversations with a language barrier. She hopes that he'll come back some day. Sarah Connor- Tucker Junior '''Jorge-' Red really likes Jorge's deep, calm voice. She thought that she ate him and was the saddest raptor. But then she found out that it wasn't him and everything was okay again. She was wrestled to the ground by him when she attacked Chris Ramirez and later fled the scene unscathed. She hopes that he will dance with her at space prom. 'Emile-' During her lack of sentience, she picked a fight with Emile and he killed her solely with his knife. Thanks to respawn she has no recollection of the incident. Currently, she is unaware that he exists. 'The Rookie- '''Red has had several pleasant conversations with Rookie over the network. He promised to dance with her. '''Jun- '''During her lack of sentience, she killed and ate him. Unfortunately, he proceeded to stumble upon her eating his corpse and is currently hunting her down. '''686 Ebulient Prism-' Red has this robot's number. She went to him hoping to help him with a task to earn some credits to help York out. While she left his presence 2 credits richer, she also left with her sentience chip turned off and attacked and ate some folks. While she really wants to kill him, York said to wait until they have a "plan." While the rage has cooled, she will attack his stupid glowing face if she see him. 'Karkat-' But y u mad tho 'Bro Strider-' Made her believe that humans dress up cows and males fight to the death at dances to prove their worth. 'Kadaj-' Wat are you. She is attempting to hunt down his mother for him. He confuses her but she likes him well enough. 'Shepard-' After a chance encounter in a park, briefly freaking out about being shot, subsequently being reassured that no shots were to be fired, Red and Shepard got to talking without the presence of a tree between them. They didn't get very far into their conversation before Red heard Pyramid Head approaching and got freaked the hell out. She grabbed Shep and jumped onto the nearest rooftop. Shepard filed her under 'biotic suffering from PTSD.' While Shepard is currently unaware that Red is a raptor, they're pretty friendly. Red has attempted to hook Shepard up with York so that they can make the strongest, best chicks the station has ever seen. 'Garrus-' Red doesn't know what to make of Garrus claiming to be Shepard's mate. He is obviously not a human and obviously can not make chicks with her. His attempts to explain the finer points of mating for love rather than children has put him on her dislike list. 'Shockwave- '''Red rescued him from some deadly holograms. They have... differing opinions on most things, as one would expect from a prehistoric predator and a robot. Despite this, they get on well enough. He has tried to explain the homosexual thing to her and it... well. They've dropped the subject since then. '''Feferi Peixes-' They went gift-shopping together. Red's first in-person encounter with a troll. She really likes Fef. A++ Would derp with again. 'Red Snout-' Despite his smell and markings being a bit off and him being a bit small, Red Snout is the first (non-robot-douchebag) raptor she has met on the station. He makes her babby-clock tick and they are currently courting. He has proved himself to be a good hunter, quick-witted, playful, and yet can put on his srs bzns pants when need be. She has not yet introduced him to York but his reaction will factor into just how far their relationship goes. 'Euphemia-' Red met her once briefly. She attempted to eat her and was shot in the head by Carter for her efforts. No recollection of the events. Black One Black Two Carter Catherine